


Don't You Dare Forget The Sun | Climbing Class { Josh x Chris }

by wipstiel (momstiel)



Category: Get Scared (Band), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Chris's horrible singing, Cussing, Devotion, Dr.Hill, Fluff, Josh Lives, M/M, Pizza, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wendigos, What if Chris came early, cochise - Freeform, sleepover, wolfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/wipstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chris finds out about Josh's twisted plot before it happens? How will it create a butterfly effect?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bad Beginning

Josh pressed his lips together. The voices in his head were getting louder, urging him to go through with his plan. People would be arriving within the next two hours. His master plan was formed. There was no going back. He had spent way too long trying to make sure this would go perfectly. Feeling a mixture of sickness and completion, the Washington boy stared at the video security cameras. Biting his lip, he headed out to his lodge. At this point, he was in his secret lab trying to configure everything.

 

Putting various weapons into a small briefcase, he let out a breath of air in exhaustion. Everything… was… horrifyingly perfect. If he could pull this off, maybe he could get the closure he had been so desperately trying to find. Heading towards the door, he glanced down at his watch. _One hour and fifty minutes approximately… more than enough time._ He convinced himself, flicking the lights to the basement off.

 

The brunette boy inhaled sharply, walking down the cement hallway in direction of the stairs that would lead him to gravel path to the Lodge. He walked down the corridors, heading up the staircase. Once he reached the top, he opened the door and embraced the cold air that smacked him right across the face. The chilly winter nipped at him, resulting in redness covering over his cheeks and nose. Pulling his beanie further on so that he could cover his ears, he let out a single tear. _Is this what Hannah and Beth had to deal with? The cold air? But they didn’t have any support… they didn’t know they’re going back to safety… and you were too drunk to help them…_ He clenched his fists. No. This was wrong. The Washington had to wash those thoughts away.

 

Heading up the mountain towards the lodge, he took a shallow sigh- his breath visible in front of his own two eyes. Josh headed down the steep path, the outline of the Lodge becoming visible in the horizon. _We’re definitely going to party like pornstars…_ He thought,, recalling the message he had sent out to his friends in an attempt to retreat them. For all he knew, nobody could show up. “ _They all hate you.” A man’s voice said._ Josh mumbled it away, picking up his jogging speed.

 

As Josh reached the peak of the icy mountain where the lodge was, he headed over to a picnic table. Not bothering to observe his environment, he unlocked the briefcase, pulling out a tablet. On the tablet was multiple screens of the view via security cameras. He could see his torture traps set up throughout the mountain. It was going just as planned.

  
“Whoa, what the hell is all of that, Josh?” A familiar voice asked from behind the mentally insane boy, sending the brunette into a frazzle. He instantly slammed down his screen, glancing back to see Chris leaned over his shoulder.

 

“Cochise!” Josh’s eyes lit up, trying to bring the attention away from his dark project. “You’re really early, bro.” They shared a hug, and whilst pulling apart the young Washington scanned over Chris’s face. It was bluntly obvious that the dork wasn’t buying his crap cover story. He had to step it up a level if he wanted Chris’s full attention. “You do know that Ashley isn’t here, right?”

 

His plan had worked to a certain extent. The question had caught Chris off guard. He rubbed his neck, blushing softly. “God, man…” The blonde chuckled, shaking his head. “I didn’t come here just for Ashley. I came here for you. I know it’s been hard on you since Hannah and Beth died… and I wanted to make sure you know that I care about you, okay?”

 

Josh was discreetly flattered by Chris’s words. **He cares.** “Man, Chris. Don’t be so dorky. I’m fine. You’re going soft.” The brunette laughed, nudging the blonde. “Why don’t we go into the lodge and warm up? Get it all prepared for the others when they arrive.” The Washington suggested.

 

“Yeah, that sounds great. But first… tell me what all that horror movie shit was doing on your tablet…” Chris pondered, bringing the focus back to the one thing Josh didn’t want to shed light on. _Fuck._ Chris had managed to see right through Josh’s attempt at stalling. Of course he did.

 

“Don’t sweat about it- you worry too much, bro.” Josh joked, putting his hand on Chris’s shoulder.

 

The boy with the spectacles lifted an eyebrow. “Man, just tell me…” Chris said. “Are you some serial killer? Committing homicide?” The blonde wondered, only half teasing. “Did you call us up so that you could commit _homiecide_?” Chris let out a relatively forced chuckle.

 

Josh turned a sickly and pasty white. _“You’re going to jail, Joshua. No, they’re going to lock you in an asylum. Better say hello to the straightjacket and the white room.” Dr. Hill reminded the brunette_. The brunette sat back down on the snow-covered table dizzily. He closed his eyes, just resting there. “N-no… I’m not a serial killer… I’m not going to the asylum…” Joshua whispered.

 

“Josh?” Chris called out worriedly, walking and sitting down on the frozen seat next to Josh. “You okay, bro?” His worry for the brunette was gradually growing.

 

Josh opened his piercing green eyes, letting out a sigh. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.” He assured Chris, standing up and shutting his brief case. “Now c’mon. We might as well try warming up and getting into the lodge.”

 

Chris gave his friend a nervous look, his mind still running about what he saw. “Alright.” He gave in with a nod, dropping the subject despite the fact he was filled with curiosity. “Hey, Josh… you’re not going to fuck with us, right?”

 

_“..... Right.”_

  
  
  



	2. You Mean Gym?

Josh shoved his briefcase  under his left armpit as he wrapped his right arm around Chris’s neck. “So, _Christopher_.” He said in a taunting tone to get the blonde’s thoughts away from the videos. “How about we take a swig of some whiskey while waiting for the others to arrive. You up for it, bro?” To be honest, Josh was more hesitant to partake in drinking due to the fact he lost his sisters because he wasn’t sober enough to comfort them.

 

“As fantastic as whiskey sounds right now, I don’t think it’s the brightest idea at this point.” Chris stated,  his usual goofy side being switched out with a suddenly intense tone. His blue eyes reflected the serious situation that he had just found Josh in. “I mean…” His voice got lighter. “Just imagine us being too drunk to properly greet the crew! I think we should wait until they arrive at least before we get into the real fun.” Chris allowed his jokester side to rear its head in a tad.

  
“Touche, Chrissyboy.” Josh said, placing a hand on the blonde’s shoulder before walking closer to the lodge. Once they arrived the front entrance, the brunette walked up the cement stairs. He made his way up, placing his clothed hands around the metal doorknob. Twisting it as good as he could, he looked defeated when it didn’t seem to budge at all. “I think the lock and knob are frozen.”

 

Chris, who was watching over Joshua’s shoulder nodded in agreement. “Well, this is hell.” The blonde stated bitterly, starting to get a little frustrated as he thought of all the things that have been going wrong. “Now how are we going to get in?” The boy interrogated the other.

 

“Chill, okay?” Joshua said, picking up the tone of Chris’s voice. “We can do it. I mean, once we get this damned door open, it’s one step closer to the bone zone.” He winked before walking down the stairs and back to the blonde. “Luckily for us, I’m pretty sure we can fit through a window somewhere.” The brunette stated, sounding more confident than he really was.

 

“Okay.” Chris agreed tiredly, walking behind Josh as they scavenged around the lodge in an attempt to find a window. “Here we go.” He said, pointing out to a window that was higher than either of them could really honestly reach. “But how do we get up there?” He wondered.

 

“Easily.” Josh interfered, putting his briefcase in the snow. He walked over to a neighboring dumpster, his hands curling around the edges. “Care to help me, bro?” He called out, hoping that their interaction would draw Chris’s attention away what he had encountered earlier.  

 

Chris didn’t question Joshua’s response, instead walking over and picking up the edge. Heaving it over so that it was right below the window. Once it was conveniently placed so they could crawl on it, Chris used his climbing techniques to make his way on the dumpster. “Hey, Josh.” He said, his cold fingers rimming over the bottom of the window. “Should I just… like, fling myself in?”

 

Joshua observed the situation they were in, his eyes accidentally falling on the other’s ass. “Damn.” He thought before being distracted by Chris’s question.   
  


“Yeah, I know it’s damn hard.” Christopher mumbled, jumping up to support his weight by latching onto the opening of the window. _Yeah, it sure is damn hard. But I don’t think we were discussing the same thing._ Josh thought with a chuckle. That was the thing about their whacked relationship. Josh loved Chris. Chris loved Ashley. But that didn’t stop him from discreetly flirting with his bro. Whenever Christopher would get suspicious of the not-so-discreet flirting, Josh would change the subject to the blonde boning the ginger.

 

Before he knew it, Josh’s thoughts were kicked short by the sound of a loud crashing noise. He frowned slightly, crawling onto the dumpster. The Washington used his upper body strength to arch over to peer through the window. Sure enough, on the floor was the blonde.

 

“Ow…” The boy mumbled, arching his back upwards slightly. “I’m fine… I should have paid more attention in climbing class…” Chris stated, finally finding his way to his own feet.

 

Joshua arched an eyebrow. “You mean ‘gym’?” The brunette questioned with a grin, before carefully pulling himself through the window. Yet he lost his balance as well, and tumbled through- falling down on top of Chris. It resulted in a loud groan of agony from the blonde and a dizzy ‘ouch’ from Josh. “Ouch.”

 

“Why are you saying ouch?” Chris said breathlessly, pushing Joshua off of him. “I’m the one who pillowed your fall.” The blonde pointed out with a smirk. His eyes fluttered shut as the brunette finally got stabilized on his own two feet.

 

“Now we should head to the bathroom. I have some spray-on deodorant that we can mix with a lighter to de-freeze the lock.” Josh informed, taking Chris’s arm and guiding him down. “Instant flamethrower.” The brunette prided himself on his glorious idea that he had just thought of.

 

“Like the little army men we used to play with as kids.” Chris recalled the happy memory, allowing a flashback to consume him.

 

* * *

 

 

_“Bam. And he screams in pain as the overlord emperor of flames burn them alive!” A little blonde boy said cheerfully, playing outside of the lodge on a warm summer day. Next to him was a little boy with brown hair, a lighter in his left hand- bug spray in his right._

_“Bow down you mighty peasants!” A tiny Joshua cried out. “Taste the fleet of our superior fire.” The brunette grinned as he sprayed the bug repeller through the flame resulting a huge lash of fire to find its way to the tiny army men . The plastic began to melt, the wax dripping on the ground between the two of them._

_“Mom says come in. She made sandwiches.” A little Beth said, opening the door of the estate and running out to the two older boys that were playing with fire._

_Despite the fact Chris grinned at the sound of food, his stomach grumbling, Joshua frowned. “Aw, that’s no fun. C’mon cochise.” He stopped spraying the repeller, and placed it on the ground. “Up for some baseball after this?”_

_“Heck yes.”_

 

* * *

 

 

“That was the good old days.” Josh assured with a toothy grin. “Now let’s grab the flamethrower and make more memories.” He winked.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is due to be up sometime soon. Fetus Chris and Josh though! <3


	3. No Homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gayness. 
> 
> This chapter is gay. 
> 
> Just as gay as Chris and Josh.  
> -

“Make memories?” Chris questioned Joshua’s previous statement with a chuckle. “We’re just going to the restroom to find some deodorant.” He stated, not sure how they were going to make that a memorable visit. “I’m not really sure how that exactly is equal to ‘fun’.”

Joshua gave the blonde an amused look before mocking a pout. “Honestly, cochise. You don’t know me, do you? Any adventure with me will be memorable.” He loosely promised, searching for a light switch. The brunette walked passed a few conveniently placed tables before reaching the wall. His hand smacked against the brick, his finger flicking on the switch. But he quickly frowned when he realized that his actions had no affect. “Oh shit.”

Chris - who had walked over to observe Josh, watched the act unfold in exhaustion. “The powers out?” He asked, walking over to his best friend. Placing a hand on the other’s shoulder, he shared the frown.

“No. I bet the power is off. We’ll need to check the fuse box.” Joshua answered, instantly tensing when he felt Chris’s breath down his neck along with a hand on the shoulder. It took all of his mental discipline to hold back to upcoming desire to melt in the blonde’s touch. The thought made his knees turn to jelly.

“Hey, Josh…” Chris said slowly, the thought of going into the creepy basement to turn on the fuse box surfacing up memories of the disturbing encounter with his best friend earlier. “You going to be okay searching in the dark? Or better put.. will I? I mean… I don’t want to die, bro.”

Instantly Christopher’s soft touch felt rough and unusual. He ducked away from the hand. “Yeah, man. You’re not afraid of the dark, are you?” Joshua accused, trying to shift the spotlight off of his own inner darkness. “Afraid the boogieman is going to get you?” He smirked.

Chris turned a nodge redder, his cheeks a color that was nearly a perfect resemblance to a tomato. “I’m not the one ferhoodled, Joshua.” He said, attempting to sound firm and confident. “There is no boogieman against your popular beliefs. I’m just worried about my bro going insane after his sister’s deaths and killing me out of spite.”

Joshua’s teasing tone went flat. “Who says they’re dead?” Any mentioning of the twins were basically tacenda to the brunette. It was a very sensitive topic as well, and Chris just tumbled over the line.

  
“Logic says they are.” Chris pointed out bluntly. “But first, on the way to the basement let’s retrieve that deodrant.” The blonde insisted, sensing the tenseness in the air. He moved around multiple tables to head to the wooden door.

Joshua chuckled with a strong sense of abience. He followed behind the blonde, using the same ninja-like moves to dodge over the crowded space. It was almost like they were children again, trying to avoid imaginated lava. Once they both were in front of the door, the brunette turned the knob to open it. They were greeted with a wave of cool air, a vacant and dim room in front of them. Taking the wheel, Joshua headed into the barren lodge.

Chris hesitantly followed behind his best friend, his hand on the other’s shoulder. The only path for them to follow was a hallway that lead down to the open stairs. They walked past the steps, gradually approaching the bathroom. “Here we are…” With that, the blonde leaned forward and opened the door. “Find your deodorant so that we can head out to turn on the light.”

Joshua smirked, and ruffled Chris’s hair as he walked past him. “I know you’re antsy, but calm down. Have fun. Nothing bad ever happens on these mountains.” That was such of a lie and both of them hoped the irony would prove to be false. The brunette walked into the dim room, heading straight to the cabinet under the sink. Josh leaned down, opening it up only to find him on the floor seconds later. He heard a loud shriek as a fast animal jumped out. Then he realized that shriek was his own voice. His eyes darted back, falling on Chris who looked unfazed by the jumpscare. In disbelief, the Washington turned back around and picked up his can of deodorant.

“Hah. Who’s the scaredy cat now?” Chris taunted in a playful manner, moving closer to his friend. When he saw the fragrance in the other’s hand, he temporarily forgot about the briefcase.

Josh smirked, and sprayed it on Chris. “Damn, Christopher…” He exaggerated a sniff, leaning in close to his friend. “You smell gooood. No homo, of course.” The Washington winked.

The blonde blushed, and rolled his eyes to mask his hidden fanboying nerves. “Gay much?” He joked, walking out of the bathroom - at that point only a little disturbed by the lack of lighting.

“Hey!” Joshua raced behind Chris, capturing his arm around him. “That’s why I said ‘no homo’, you dork. You should try listening to me more often.” The brunette stated, casually dropping his hand to the other’s lower back.

  
Chris sneered, but didn’t remove the hand. “Of course Joshy-poo. Now let’s go turn those lights on because this is scary as balls.”

“Scary as balls? What the fuck?” Josh joked. “Are you afraid of gayness?” He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up. If I was afraid of gayness… then why aren’t I afraid of you?” Christopher asked with a chuckle.

****  
  
  



	4. Light Me Up, Babe

 

After a tortuous walk to the basement full of horrible puns, stubbed toes, and sex jokes, both boys found themselves at the fuse box. “Are you ready for the socks to be blown right off your feet?” Joshua asked playfully as they approached the switch. He put his hand on the metal, tapping it so that a loud echo would spread throughout the attic. 

 

“Now how do you plan on doing that?” Chris wondered. “And why didn’t we wait to get the deodorant and matches after we turned on the lights?” He questioned, realizing how much of an arrogant decision that honestly was. 

  
“Oi, we’re not that smart but we got the booty.” Joshua whistled, slapping Chris’s ass playfully.  “No homo.” He repeated cheekily, taking in the light blush on the blonde’s face. “But ready for magic?” 

 

Christopher arched an eyebrow. “What kind of magic did you have in stock?” He wondered with a cheeky smirk.    
  


“Well, it’s called the magic of technology.” Josh replied, attempting to maintain a serious voice. “With a flip of a switch I can light this fucker up. Bam!” He moved his hands to make the motion of an explosion. “And then, with the lights being used to their full potential, I can see that pretty face of yours.” The Washington flashed a small yet flirty grin towards Chris. 

 

Not mustering a response, the blonde simply shoved Joshua softly. He tried to look angry but the smile on his lips caused him to fail. “Really? Well if this is ‘oh so’ magic, impress me.” Christopher responded, smugly crossing his arms and under his armpits. He arched an eyebrow. 

 

Joshua stared at his best friend for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle. He mockingly threw his arms in the air. “Okay, hotshot.” The brunette temporarily turned away from the blonde to face the fuse box. Opening the door metallic door, he stared at the switches. Finding the one that was labelled “master”, he placed his finger on it. “Watch this and be amazed at how much the light will flatter me.” Josh informed, glancing over his shoulder to send a wink Christopher’s way. Swiftly flicking the switch on, Joshua grinned cheekily. “And wa-” He cut himself off mid sentence as he realized the lights weren’t on. 

  
“Hmph. Some magic.” Christopher teased. 

 

Joshua turned a pale color, not even attempting to defend himself. There was an issue with the wiring and unfortunately the brunette remembered exactly why. He had been so distracted by Chris that he forgot his own dark plot. Ruffling his eyebrows in confusion, he stared at the cement ground for a few seconds.  _ Do I really want to do this?  _ He wondered, trying to sort out what he really wanted. 

 

“Don’t tell me that your dad forgot to pay the power management for his fucking  _ mountain..  _ “ Chris said, oblivious to the other’s panic and blame. 

 

Joshua forced a chuckle. “Yeah, he’s a real funny guy, my dad.” Glancing back at the fuses, Josh hesitated. He had spent so many days, weeks, months, plotting his revenge against his friends. But somehow, in a matter of minutes, Chris made him second guess his thoughts. The thing was, Josh didn’t want to make Christopher suffer. Sam and Chris were the only ones that didn’t deserve the suffer. But the rest of them needed some of their own medicine. 

 

“Yo, Josh.. You think there’s a way to fix this all… and get it working?” Chris wondered, starting to realize his best friend’s silence. “Hey… you okay?” 

 

Josh glanced up, his eyes instantly falling on the blonde. “Hm? Oh, yeah. I’m fine.” He lied. “And a way to fix it?” The brunette knew there was a definite way to fix it, but he wasn’t sure if he was ready to admit it yet. This was his ultimate decision. If he turned on the lights, his whole plan would crumble. 

 

“Well?” Chris asked, arching an eyebrow.  Something was off about his best friend. He looked conflicted, 

 

“Well… There…” His eyes locked onto the other’s. “... There is.”

 

The blonde lit up. “That’s great! Can you do it? It’s getting a bit darker and I can’t see my own handsome features in the reflection of anything.” Christopher  joked proudly, wrapping an arm around Josh. 

 

“I can definitely do it.” Joshua fired back, getting caught away in the cocky tone they were setting. “And oi, Chris. Sure, you have handsome features. But what about me?” 

  
_ There was no going back now.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter out! Whoop! Thanks for the comments! I love hearing your thoughts! Also thanks for the kuddos and reads!
> 
> Look Forward To Next Chapter: 
> 
> \- Sam and Ashley arrives! -  
> \- Jealous! Josh -   
> \- A Very suggesting Climbing Class Comment - 
> 
> x Trancyhivestars


	5. Dirty Sister Killers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of the approaching ending where Josh begins to become more unstable.

At the fifteen minute mark, Chris let out a series of groans. Joshua had been working with the wires, determined to make the power. Focus was written all over his face as he studied the machine. “Can you stop making sex noises over there? I’m trying to concentrate and you moaning distracts me.” 

 

Christopher turned red and rolled his eyes. “Like you’re not used to my moans.” The man teased, a taunting smirk growing on his lips.  

 

Josh rolled his eyes. “Oh, I am. I hear them so often I just want to wrap my hands around you and just… strangle.” He tried to be angry but the man teased softly with a cheeky grin. 

 

“Oi.” Chris said with a ‘hmph’. In the matter of moments ,the lights turned on around them. Instantly a smile widened on his lips. “You did it, bro!” He said with excitement. Josh stood up with a small smile on his lips. It had been such of a long time since someone actually was… proud of him. Still, being the Joshua he was, the man replied smugly. 

 

“Of course I did!” Josh teased, wrapping an arm around the other’s shoulders. He grinned and guided the man out of the basement. His eyes were still adjusting to the light, but he was genuinely happy. Even though the bulbs were producing light, Joshua still felt as though Chris was the real source of light and happiness. 

 

“Still smug?” Christopher wondered with a smirk as they got upstairs. He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket. “Now I can charge this!” The man said with a grin. “Then we can get real funky.” 

 

“Funky?” Joshua sneered as they made it up to their living room,  reluctantly removing contact from the other. 

 

“Yeah.” Christopher responded, his tone basically shouting, ‘obviously’. “We get some music going, and then we can have a real party.” 

  
“Funky? I mean… geez, cochise. Your vocabulary is twenty years behind your time.” Josh teased. “But music is  a-okay!” His eyes scanned over the other’s phone as he wondered what kind of music the other had on his playlist. He swore that if he found the Pokemon theme song it, Chris would be kicked off of the lodge instantly. 

 

“Yeah. But first, shouldn’t we unfreeze the lock and let the others in?” Christopher asked with a small smile. In his hands were still wrapped around the deodorant and the lighter. “Time for boy to meet flame!” The blonde stated, walking over to the large wooden door that was located in the living area. He didn’t notice the slight look of disappoint on Joshua’s face. 

 

Josh had forgotten that he had invited the whole crew to play his games. The man huffed slightly, his fingers looping around the stitches on his hat. He then yanked his beanie down a little as Chris managed to get to the lock. To be perfectly honestly, Joshua regretted invited them. When he decided to spare the blonde, the Washington was focusing primarily on hopes of getting into a relationship with him. He didn’t even consider the others - dirty sister killers -to join the party. 

 

After a few moments, Chris managed to unfreeze the lock. He smiled widely, standing up. “And the amazing Chris has done it once again.” The man smiled, opening the door with a simple push of his hand. Instantly a cold breath swallowed them, and Christopher felt chills go down his spine. 

 

“Chris? Josh?”    
  


Adjusting his eyes to the waves of brisk and bitter coldness, Josh walked up behind Chris, making out two feminine shapes in the winter. “Come in.” Christopher said, motioning out to Ashley and Sam who were waiting, looking like walking icicles. It didn’t take him a second invite before the two ran in. Once they arrived, Chris shut the wooden door. 

 

“Man! It’s cold out there.” Ashley whined, bundling herself up in a blanket that was located on the couch in the living room. She blinked, glancing up at the blonde. “Chris? You’re here early..” 

 

Josh scoffed. “You know bros got to help bros.” He informed the woman, hand on Christopher’s shoulder. The man realized he was being overly touchy, but since neither was seeming to have an issue, Joshua didn’t bother removing contact. 

 

Ashley was wrapped in a few layers, burrowing herself deep into the blanket. Sam walked over and sat next to the girl in the chair. Her eyes fell up on the two boys. “It’s nice being back here… it’s been so long.”  The lady combed through her hair, scanning over the carefully decorated lodge. She hadn’t seen such of a beautiful sight in just a little over a year. 

 

“Shit happens.” Joshua grumbled.  _ You guys happened.  _ He thought bitterly, glancing over as Chris began to speak. 

 

“Bro… bro, bro….” He shook his head with every ‘bro’. “Shit won’t happen when we’re together.” The blonde promised, noting how the brunette’s eyes softened at his words. Chris smiled slightly. 

 

Finally feeling warm enough, Ashley stood up. She discarded the blanket, lazily throwing it to the couch. The redhead approached Chris, her eyes gentle. “Well, it’s nice seeing you again, Christopher… It’s been awhile.” She responded, eyes laying over the man. “Hasn’t it?” 

 

Joshua cut in between the two of them. “It’s been a week.” He snapped, before relaxing into his normally laid back personality. “I mean, isn’t someone excited for the bone zone?” The man teased the girl who laughed nervously. Christopher turned a bright red, elbowing his best friend in the ribcage. “Oh please, Chris. I’m joking. You’re not into that, are you?” Josh asked with an arched eyebrow. 

 

Sam sighed, but chuckled a little. “Is someone jealous?” She asked Joshua with a slight smirk.

 

“Of what, sweetheart?” The Washington asked. “Dirty sister killers?” He twitched with anger. 

 

The room went silent as Joshua’s personal issues floated up. Christopher glanced up at his best friend with wide blue eyes.  The man had to push his black rimmed glasses back up the bridge of his nose. Sam didn’t show much facial expression, but her eyes sparkled with worry. As for Ashley, her whole face was ridden with guilt and sorrow as she realized Josh was still hung up on his sister’s deaths. 

  
“Anyone want pizza?” Joshua asked nervously, realizing that the spotlight was all on him now. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	6. The Worst Yandere In Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is totally not the plot of the chapter but you get to know that Chris is an Otaku and that's something.

“I’m sorry.”

 

Everyone sat in silence, unsure how to really react to Joshua’s previous confession. The air was tense, and it was obvious nobody really wanted to discuss what just happened. Even when Sam tried to break the silence with an apology, everyone just blinked and moved uncomfortably.

 

Christopher was the first to approach Josh. Prior memories of his fear from just an hour ago surfaced again. Instead of joking around this time, his voice became serious in worry. “You okay, bro?” He asked the other boy with an arched eyebrow and a growing frown.

 

“Do I _look_ okay?” Joshua snapped before letting out a sigh. This wasn’t how he was.

 

No, it was how he became. But it wasn’t the Josh Washington that he tried using as a mask when people came around him. No, this was the Joshua that was much more weak. When he was like this, he wasn’t even Josh. He was the psycho. His emotions were blocked by hatred and sadness.

 

“No, bro. I seriously don’t think even pizza would make you look okay right now.” Chris said in an attempt to be humorous, but his tone went flat when he realized this wasn’t a time for a joke. After all, joking was what tied Josh and him together. He wasn’t going to be so quick to discard that fact. “Don’t make me do this.” The blonde warned.

 

The brunette boy looked up at Christopher. He heard Sam and Ashley say something in protest as well, but the only person he listened to was Chris. “Do what?” Joshua asked. Was Chris going to betray him, too?

 

“Don’t make me go all cliche on you.” Christopher said turning to the other two girls in the room. “Hey, I’ll be right back.” He informed the females. Sam nodded, trying to mask her worry. Ashley just gave a concerned look, unsure what she had just walked into. “C’mon.”

 

The boy intertwined his fingers around Joshua’s arm, pausing for a few seconds. Chris was surprised how warm the boy was. It felt nice, he noted. Still, he guided the richer boy through the living room. Going into a side dining room, he turned back around and shut the door behind them. Then, Chris glanced back to face Josh. It was inevitable now ; he had to face this issue head-on. Now that they were alone, Christopher began to realize the look of despair in the other’s once-bright eyes.

 

“Why did you bring me in here?” Josh asked, concealing himself for the sake of his best friend. Even if he did hate himself and the whole world, Chris was that one exception. If he hurt the other, it would be only so that Joshua himself could feel something. Pain seemed like the best emotion.

 

“So I could do this.” Christopher took out a phone from his heavy winter coat pocket. Sliding his finger over the unlock button, he browsed his eletronic to find his collection of songs. “Don’t make me sing because that’ll be hell for both of our ears.”

 

Joshua didn’t reply, not even being able to fake a smile for the sake of Chris.

  
“You’re not letting me actually go through with this, are you?” Christopher asked. He sighed and put on ‘Don’t You Dare Forget the Sun’ by Get Scared. Clearing his throat, he went on.

  
  
“ _You’re a mess… tangled with your confidence…”_

 

Josh scoffed and gave Christopher a skeptical look. He wished that he had confidence. The man sighed and looked at his bro, urging him to continue with a small nudge of his hand. It was awfully offkey, but he wondered if he could get any amusement out of the act.

 

“ _You think you haven’t sinned….”_

 

_Is he even trying to make me feel better?_ The Washington boy wondered, not being overly amused by the dark lyrics of this song.

 

_“Well you’re unstoppable… your walls are impassible… Oh, I think you’re better off looking alone.”_

 

“Okay stop.” Joshua put a hand. “I think you’ve broke the radar for crappy singing.”

 

Chris gave him a toothy grin. “Have I really?” He asked, crossing his arms. “Okay, okay. I’ll get to the point.” The two men stood in silence as the song went on for a little bit until it reached a specific part inclining Christopher to open his mouth.  The corners of the brunette’s lips curled into a small smirk, ready to tease the blonde lightly for his shit singing.

 

“ _Don’t you dare forget the sun, love!”_

 

He tried to hit a high note but to no success. Chris turned to face Josh. “Thoughts?” He asked, pausing the song the second that lyric was over.

 

“Did you really just put that song on just for that one lyric?” Joshua asked, his eyes sparkling a little. Of course his bro would do something so completely arrogant and pointless.

 

“Maybe.” Chris’s normal cheeky grin fell off and he approached Josh. “No homo hug?” He offered, opening his arms for his best friend to approach him. The man smiled as the other launched himself into his arms.

 

“Totally homo hug you mean because you just did the gayest thing.” Joshua replied, finally smiling genuinely for the first time since Ashley and Sam arrived. He actually hugged Christopher, just lingering for a few moments in his arms. After doing so for probably a bit longer than normal, he pulled back. “You do that for all of your best friends?” Josh asked, arching a small eyebrow.

 

Josh knew for a long time that he had feelings for Chris - in a totally not platonic way, too. Now he just wondered if the blonde returned the feelings or not. If he didn’t, that was his new goal.

 

“All of my best friends? You’re the only one I have.” Christopher responded, only teasing a little.

 

“Good because I’d have to murder if anyone else became your best friend.” Joshua stood up, looking back at the wall. It was hard to believe that just that morning he was actually going to go through with that plan .Sure, they wouldn’t _die_ , but they’d feel like they were.

 

“Yandere much, Josh?” Christopher asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“What the hell is a ‘yandere’?” Josh asked with a grin. It was probably some geeky term that Chris used. _Such of a dork. It’s cute._

 

“Just… shh, little yandere. Put your knife away.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One of "Don't You Dare Forget the Sun".
> 
> / More parts coming / Any thoughts? Feel free to leave them below / Thanks for reading! /


End file.
